Let Love Win over
by PitchTheGleek
Summary: Sequel to Let me love you and you. Aubrey and Lilah are still married and their Family got bigger.
1. Chapter 1

Aubrey and Lilah were still married and their family got bigger. Gabriel was 16 now and had a girlfriend named Dina. Scarlett was 12 and loved and Cole are 11. The had four new babies. Greyson who is 8 now, James who is 7 and 6 year old twins Haley and Maci.

Lilah got Haley and Maci ready for their dance class while Aubrey drove Greyson and James to their soccer training. Scarlett was the only one without training today so she was with Lilah all dy long. Gabriel drove his Brothers Wyatt and Cole to their hockey training. Gabriel then drove to his own training. He was the captain of the Basketball team. Gabes best friend and younger Cousin Keegan was also in his team. He was the point guard. Keegans Sister Mariah was ten now and she loved mixing up music like her mom Beca does. She also loves being a big sister to Benny (8) and Sonja (6). Benny was playing Baseball while Sonja was in the same dance class as Maci and Haley.

Lilah drove Maci , Haley and Sonja to dance class and then drove to the mall with Scarlett. They were looking for a present for James cause his birthday was just two days away.

"Mom can I buy James a Skateboard?" the oldest daughter of the Family asked.

"Yes sure!" Lilah said smiling and walked with Scarlett into the Skater shop.

"This looks pretty cool!" Scarlett told Lilah and pointed to a neon green skateboard with a zombie on it.

"Yes it does look cool!" Lilah smiled at how excited her daughter was.

"I wanna buy this for James then!" Scarlett took it out of the shelve and gave it to Lilah so she could hold it. Lilah and Scarlett paid for the Skateboard and of course Lilah brought a helm. It was a black one with neon green dots. Scarlett and Lilah were going to Pizza Hut and they each ate a litte pizza with salad and drunk a coke each. She then drove back to dance class to pick Haley and Maci up. Beca was already there to pick up Sonja. She hugged her younger sister.

"Hi sis!" Beca smiled at her sister.

"Hey BecBec!" Lilah said and kissed Macis and Haleys foreheads when they walked over.

"Hi Mommy! We had fun!" Haley told Lilah.

"That is great baby girl!" Lilah smiled and picked up the little blonde. She took Macis hand.

"So you and Aubrey are coming to our barbecue tomorrow?" Beca asked her younger sister.

"Yes sure. " Lilah nodded her head.

"That is great! See you then!" Beca wave goodbye before she walked out of the dance studio with Sonja.

"Mommy we eat ice cream?" Maci asked. Lilah thought about that.

"Yes we have ice cream home and when everyone ate dinner we can have Ice cream after that!" She told the twins and put them into their carseat before she drove away. Scarlett was playing with her phone and smiled.

"Aww baby girl you are texting with Noah!" Lilah teased her oldest daughter a little.

"Yes. He asked me out!" Scarlett blushed a little.


	2. Chapter 2

It was time for Maci and Haley to go to bed but the two had other plans. Aubrey tried to catch them cause the two were running around the house in her Pjs .

"Haley Eliana Mitchell-Posen! Maci Chiara Mitchel-Posen! This is enough it is time for bed!" the older woman said sternly. Lilah who walked out of the kitchen catched the twins and picked them up.

"That wasn´t nice!" She told them.

"But funny!" Maci giggled and Haley agreed.

"No not funny!" Aubrey told them and scooped Haley into her arms.

"Baby you okay? Wanna sit down?" Lilah asked as she looked at her pregnant wife. Aubrey was seven months pregnant with a girl. Her name will be Stella.

"No baby I am fine!" Aubrey told Lilah and pecked her wifes lips before she put Haley into her bed and Lilah did the same with Maci.

"Night girls!" Lilah said and took Aubreys hand as they walk out.

Aubrey and Lilah sat on the couch. Lilah had her arms protectively around Aubreys stomach. They were watching a movie when Gabriel walked in.

"Mom? Mama?" He looked at them. Lilah and Aubrey were looking up from the TV.

"Yes son?" Lilah asked.

"I have to tell you guys something!" Gabe said with shame in his voice.

"What is wrong buddy?" Aubrey asked.

"I I had sex with Dina´s brother Jakko." Gabe told his moms.

"You are gay?" Aubrey wanted to know.

"I guess. Dina broke up with me and Jakko was there. He held me and then we had sex. It felt good but I am worried that… well Jakko is sleeping around and we didn´t used protection!" Gabe said with tears in his eyes. Aubrey and Lilah walked over to hug Gabe. They both were really worried and shocked.

"Gabe we go to the doctor tomorrow!" Lilah told her son before Aubrey and her held their son the whole night.


End file.
